Blast to the Past
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Takes place after Dr. Blowhole's Mom. Kowalski's new invention takes the penguins to the past. Will they ever get home or change the future? I don't own Penguins! Please read and reveiw!
1. Invention Malfunction

**This takes place after Dr. Blowhole's Mom. A fun little thing I thought of. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blast to the Past<p>

Chapter 1: Invention Malfunction

Kowalski was in his lab, working on his newest invention.

The invention looked like a sardine can with antennas.

A green screen was on the front.

Red, orange, blue, and green buttons were on the side.

He was hooking the last of the blue, green and red wires.

Goggles were over his eyes.

"Now to connect the red wire to the green wire…" he muttered to himself.

"Kowalski! Get your tail feathers in here!" Skipper called.

Kowalski sighed and went into the main room of the underground base.

"Yes Skipper?" he asked, walking out of his lab.

"Top side man. We have training to do." Skipper replied.

Kowalski nodded.

"Yes sir."

He climbed up the ladder.

Kowalski, Rico and Private were waiting to see what Skipper had planned for them.

Skipper was pacing in front of them.

"Boys, today we are doing comeback training. We will be fighting ninjas!" he replied, stepping to the side to reveal bowling pins doodled to look like ninjas.

Rico cheered and tried to start attacking them.

Skipper held him back.

"Not yet Rico,"

"Awww."

"Boys, prepare for attack. On my mark… attack!"

Rico regurgitated a chainsaw and sated slicking the bowling pin ninjas.

Private knocked several of them over as did Kowalski.

When all the pins were knocked over, most of them destroyed by Rico, they went back in to the underground base.

Private sat down to watch his favorite show the Lunacorns to see what Lady Self Respecta had planned for today.

Rico was brushing Miss Perky's, singing his own made up love song.

Skipper was sitting at the stone table, reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee with the fish tail in it.

Kowalski was back in his lab, finishing his invention.

After finishing the wiring, he pulled the green panel over the wires.

"Eureka! It's finished!" he exclaimed happily.

He ran out of his lab, his invention held up high over his head.

"What did you build this time Kowalski that is bound to not work?" Skipper asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"I guarantee sir, that my new Teleporter 3000 is bound to work."

"And I guarantee, Kowalski that it's not."

Kowalski frowned, as he held his newest invention close to his chest.

"Well Skipper, it will. Just a test run and I'm sure it will work."

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Right let me know when you fail, again."

He went back to his newspaper and coffee.

"What does it do K'walski?" Private asked.

"Well Private, the Transporter 3000 will be able to transport anything from past, present, or future to any location."

"Oh, that sounds smashing Kowalski."

"Now all I need is to test it out."

Skipper tossed him an apple.

"Here, test this. Maybe you can transport it to Rico's stomach." He chuckled.

"Very funny sir." Kowalski replied sarcastically.

He scanned the apple and transported it over to Rico.

"It works!" Kowalski shrieked with glee.

"Well what do you know? One of Kowalski's inventions actually works." Skipper replied.

"Of course it does. I am a genius."

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Uh right." He muttered going back to his paper.

"Trust me sir, this will be one of the greatest inventions of all time!"

"You say that with every invention."

"This time I really mean it."

Suddenly Julian with his blender in his paws jumped in.

"Hello neighbors! I am to be wondering if I can be borrowing your brain-y penguin for a moment."

"What for?" Skipper asked.

"My blender is not working! How can I make a superty delicious smoothie if my blender cannot be working!"

"Give me on minute." The tallest penguin muttered.

Kowalski took the blender and went into his lab.

He came back with it.

"There, it's fixed. It should work 53% better than it originally did before."

Julian hugged his blender and ran up the ladder.

"Now to put my newest invention in a safe place." Kowalski replied going back to his lab.

Private went back to watching the TV.

Rico focused his attention back to Miss Perky.

He looked at the apple, and swallowed it.

He licked his beak and pat his stomach.

"Yum!"

Suddenly an explosion was heard.

Kowalski was thrown into the main room, covered in soot.

"I knew it!" Skipper exclaimed a smile on his face.

"It was just a simple discharge, nothing to be worried about." Kowalski replied, dusting himself off.

"Really?" Skipper asked, a brow raised, his grin getting wider.

"Yes. I'm sure there is nothing wrong with it."

Kowalski held up his invention to prove his point.

However it started to spark.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Private asked.

"Well uh… no, not at all." Kowalski answered.

The Transporter 3000 started shaking violently and fell from Kowalski's flippers to the ground.

Rico watched it in awe.

His tongue rolled out seeing it looked like it was going to explode.

"Hit the deck!" Skipper exclaimed.

They wall ducked behind the stone table.

The invention lifted into the air.

"Kowalski analysis." Skipper demanded.

"Apparently one of the wires was stripped. Or I didn't connect the wires just right." Kowalski replied.

"Skippah? What's gonna happen?" Private asked.

"Not to worry young Private, Kowalski better have a good back up plan." Skipper comforted before he turned towards Kowalski.

"And of course I do."

"Really? What is it?" Private asked.

"We…uh…hide till it shuts off." Kowalski answered with a nervous laugh.

Skipper shook his head.

He crawled over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Any other ideas Kowalski?" Skipper demanded.

Kowalski shook his head.

"Unfortunately not this time sir."

The leader penguin frowned.

"Okay then, I need options other than Kowalski, Private; you're now my options guy."

"Gosh Skippa' I was thinking that we should douse it in water." Private suggested.

"But that would cause it to explode and a fire would break out and destroy my newest creation!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take soldier." Skipper replied.

Kowalski gasped and jumped out from the table and grabbed the Transporter 3000 as a blinding white light flooded around them.


	2. Back to the Past!

**Second chapter! Where did the penguins end up? When you read the chapter name, think of Back to the Future the movie. Gotta read to find out! Read and reveiw! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Back to the Past!<p>

The four penguins groaned as they sat up.

Private looked around.

"Kowalski? Where are we?"

Kowalski looked at his now broken yet working invention.

"I don't know Private." He admitted. "Somewhere in the past."

"The past? How far in the past?" Skipper demanded. "Not the time with the hippies right?"

Kowalski shrugged.

He looked around.

"And it looks like Blowhole's lair, yet not so…evil."

"Blowhole's lair?" Skipper squawked.

"Of course we are in the past, so this could be before Blowhole became evil." Kowalski replied.

Rico saw a baby dolphin staring at them with scared eyes.

"Skippa'!" he exclaimed, poking his leader in the shoulder.

"What is it Rico?" Skipper asked, looking at the Mohawk penguin.

Rico pointed at the baby dolphin.

Its eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

The baby dolphin was lying on a large baby blue quilt with blocks, a rattle and a stuff orange fish wearing a green hat.

"Aw it's so cute!" Private replied.

Tears started to come into its eyes.

"Don't cry little one, we're not going to hurt you."

It started to bawl.

"Mommy!" it wailed.

The baby dolphin lay on its stomach, covering its eyes with its flippers.

"Rico, calm the kid down!" Skipper demanded.

Rico went up to it and spewed out combat weapons, which included ninja stars, nun chucks, and a stick of dynamite.

The baby dolphin looked at them then started crying again.

"Uh… Rico? I would think more on the lines of a stuff animal." Kowalski suggested.

Rico regurgitated a stuff toy, taking back the combat weapons.

"Mommy!" the little dolphin shrieked, trying to get away from Rico.

A young female penguin with green eyes with her feathers in a bun ran into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my baby?" She demanded, grabbing Rico and flung him against the wall, pinning his flipper behind his back.

Rico started shouting panic gibberish.

She raised a brow.

"Talk normal!" she demanded. "Who are you and who are you working for?"

"Calm down ma'am. We didn't do anything to your child." Skipper assured.

She released Rico and grabbed Skipper.

"Answer my question! Who are you?" she growled.

"Gee miss. I'm…" Private began, but Kowalski slapped a flipper over his beak.

"Well tell you in a moment madam, can you release our commanding officer please?" Kowalski asked.

She released Skipper.

"Wait, you are a military rookery?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Skipper asked.

"I was once in a military rookery long ago, female mostly, but I had to quit because I was captured by humans with my little brother." She replied, picking up the little dolphin.

The little dolphin wrapped his flippers around her neck, burying his head in her shoulder, crying.

"Shh, shh, Victor. Mommy's right here." She cooed rocking him.

"Victor?" Skipper asked.

"Yes. I named my son Victor after my father who died long before my little Victor Wictor was born." She cooed at her son.

He looked at her with wet eyes yet smiled.

"Is your name Crystal?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper shot him a look and Kowalski gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh…yes it is…how did you…?" she started, flustered.

"We…uh…heard about you in the military." Skipper replied.

"Really? Well I don't like to brag but I was the best in my unit." She replied with a smile.

She sat her son down, and patted his head.

"Be a good boy for mommy and play with your toys. Mommy's got to talk with the other grown-ups right now." She cooed to her son.

He smiled at her and clapped his flippers, giggling.

She smiled.

She turned her attention to them.

"Let's talk in the kitchen, that way we can relax and I can keep an eye on my son." Crystal replied, guiding them in the kitchen.

Victor picked up a block with his flipper then started banging it on another block, laughing.

The four military penguins sat at the stone table with Crystal.

"So how old is your son Crystal?" Kowalski asked politely.

"He's six months old." She replied. "Now can I get your names? I would like to get the names of the people who just suddenly appeared in my house."

"Well miss, I'm Pri…" Private began, but Skipper grabbed his beak and shot him a look.

"Fake names! We have no idea what will happen to the future if we actually expose our real names," Skipper whispered to him, before turning to Crystal, "I'm Donatello Maraschino,"

"I'm Tony Diego," Kowalski replied.

"Bob!" Rico squawked.

"And I'm Paul." Private smiled after Skipper released his beak.

"Well boys, now that I got your names, how did you get in here?" Crystal asked.

"That would be my doing." Kowalski answered. "I was testing my newest invention when we were transported here."

"You're an inventor?" Crystal asked.

"Yes I am."

"I am too! I actually built my home."

"Really? You built all this?" Private asked.

"Yes. It was. It took me a couple of months, I just finished last week. It was hard to keep Victor away from the construction supplies. I managed to put him in his playpen to keep him from getting into stuff." Crystal answered.

"My, he sounds like a trouble maker."

She laughed.

"Oh not at all. He's just a little curious. All children are." She replied. "Would you boys like some coffee?"

"Sure!" Skipper replied.

Rico and Kowalski nodded.

"I'm too young for coffee miss; can I have a spot of tea instead?" Private asked.

Crystal smiled.

"Of course."

She put the fresh coffee beans in the coffee machine.

She looked at Victor, smiling.

He was playing happily with his blocks, babbling to himself in baby talk.

Kowalski looked at the direction she was looking at.

He smiled.

He had a hunch at where they were in the past.

"Crystal? Can we have some privacy for a minute?" he asked.

"Oh certainly, I'll go check on Victor." She replied, leaving.

"What was that all about?" Skipper asked.

"I think I know where we are." Kowalski replied.

"Really? Where?" Private asked.

"We are six months to where me and Crystal were separated and she had adopted Blowhole."

"So we're in Crystal's and Blowhole's lair when Blowhole was a baby?" Private asked.

Kowalski nodded.

"My, it's hard to believe someone who is so evil was once cute and innocent."

"May I come back now?" Crystal asked, poking her head in.

"Yes." Skipper replied.

Crystal came in with Victor.

He grabbed her feathers and pulled.

"Ow! No, no, Victor. You're not supposed to pull Mommy's feathers." She scowled gently.

He giggled, clapping his flippers.

She shook her head, chuckling.

"Now if you don't mind boys, I have a couple of questions for you." She replied, sitting down.

"By all means." Skipper replied. "By all means."


	3. A Place to Stay

**Chapter 3 is here! Thank you those who reveiwed, you made so happy! Please enjoy and don't forget to reveiw!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Place to Stay<p>

Victor looked at the four male penguins.

He grabbed Rico's Mohawk (since he was the closet) and yanked.

"Ow!" Rico whined before yelling angry gibberish.

Victor giggled, clapping his flippers and yanked Rico's Mohawk again.

"Victor!" Crystal scowled. "I am so sorry Bob. Victor had gone into the feather pulling stage. You're just going to have to tolerate him. He is a baby."

Rico looked at him.

"No, no, bad." He grunted waving a flipper in the little dolphin's face.

Victor giggled and grabbed Rico's flipper.

Rico's irritated expression softens.

"Aw." He gushed.

"Now, where are you boys from?" she asked.

"Cleveland!" Rico exclaimed before Skipper, Kowalski and Private could replied.

"Uh yes Cleveland, Ohio." Skipper replied.

"Really? My, you boys are far from home, aren't you? Of course, I always wanted to go there. But I know my brother is here in New York and I can't move my son too soon. He loves it here!"

Victor giggled as he yanked Rico's Mohawk again.

Rico grimaced at the pain.

"Victor, no, no," Crystal scowled gently again.

Victor laughed, grabbing his mother's beak.

She chuckled, moving his flippers.

He yawned, eyes half closed in sleep.

"Excuse me, I have to put Victor to bed, it's almost six and it's about time that he goes to bed." She replied, standing up.

She looked at her son, who was close to falling asleep.

"I see it's time for little Victor Wictor's beddy-by time," she cooed to him.

His head lay on her shoulder, his flipper in his mouth.

She walked out of the room.

Skipper watched them.

"I don't like this." He replied.

"Why not Skippah?" Private asked.

"Blowhole could be plotting something." The flat headed penguin answered.

Private started laughing.

"I'm sorry sir, but Blowhole is only a baby. What's the worst that he could do? Cry and scream at us to death?"

Kowalski chuckled.

"He has a point sir. Blowhole is too small and not yet smart enough to be a threat. After all, the ring of fire incident is years away. Trust me sir, my sister and Blowhole is unaware of what the future holds for them."

Skipper frowned.

"Don't say I didn't warn you boys."

"Skipper, Blowhole is my nephew, even if I didn't know it years ago. I think this is my chance to sort of bond with him."

"Bond with Blowhole? Are you mad man?" Skipper exclaimed, jumping on to Kowalski's chest, shaking him.

Kowalski just gave his commanding officer a calm look.

"Not really sir. Blowhole is my nephew. I know he'll be evil in the future but he's still my nephew nonetheless."

Skipper jumped off of him, crossing his flippers.

"I still don't like it."

Crystal came back and went over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of milk.

"What are you doing Miss Crystal?" Private asked politely.

"Fixing Victor a bottle of milk, so he can go to sleep. He can never fall asleep without a bottle of milk and his plush fish, Mr. Fishy." She answered, sticking the baby bottle in the microwave, turning it on for a few seconds.

She turned to face her four guests.

"So what does this invention look like? Any chance that it could still teleport you back to Cleveland?" she asked.

Kowalski pulled it out.

It was broken.

One of the antennas was bent, the screen was completely off of it and shattered, the wires were popping out, the can was dented in several places.

"Oh dear, that looks horrible. Is it supposed to look like that?"

Kowalski shook his head.

"I think I can fix it, but it won't be till a couple of weeks. I guess you boys are going to have to stay here till then." Crystal replied.

"Really? We don't want to be too much trouble…" Private started.

"Don't be silly Paul. It's an honor to have you boys here." She smiled.

"Thank you ma'am, it's a privilege." Skipper saluted.

The microwave beeped, a signal that it was done warming the milk up.

She pulled it out, and sprayed a drop of milk on her flipper to see if it was lukewarm.

"Perfect." She smiled. "Not too hot or too cold. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

She walked out of the kitchen.

She picked up the orange plush fish and went into her son's room.

She shut the door behind her.

On the far wall across her was a window that showed the water that surrounded their home.

A rainbow stripe was going around the room.

A rocking chair was in the far right corner.

A toy chest was in the far left corner.

A book-self, with tons of children booker, was underneath the window.

A crib was on the right wall, with Victor in it.

A dresser was right across from him. Next to it was a changing table that was the right size for Crystal to change her son.

Victor looked at his mom with half closed eyes, still sucking on his flipper.

He was laying in his crib with a diaper that was made for dolphins, obviously made by Crystal in various sizes that were in the closet.

She smiled as she sat the bottle and Mr. Fishy on the dresser and went over to her son and picked him up.

"Are you ready for your bottle baby?" she cooed at him, pinching his cheeks.

He giggled as she grabbed the bottle and sat in the rocking chair.

He placed his mouth on the nipple of the bottle, almost yanking it out her flipper.

She chuckled gently as kept the bottle elevated.

He gulped the warm milk down, his tail flicking happily.

She started to sing a soft lullaby, the rocking chair moving back in forth in rhythm.

In about two minutes he was fast asleep, with the bottle empty.

She sat the bottle down and got up, walking over to the crib and setting down the sleeping baby dolphin while covering him up with the blue baby blanket.

He rolled on to his side, flipper back in his mouth, hugging his stuff fish.

She kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams my son."

She walked out of the room.

She went back to the kitchen.

"I still don't like this Kowalski. Blowhole will attack." She heard Donatello (Skipper) replied.

She frowned as she stayed next to the kitchen door, were the four male penguins couldn't see her.

"Now Skipper, there's nothing to worry about. Blowhole is way too young to hurt anyone at the point. Crystal is my sister and I know at this point she is raising him to be good, even though she doesn't know he'll be evil in the future." She heard Tony (Kowalski).

"Skippah, Kowalski has a point. Blowhole is only six months old right now. He's not able to feed himself at this point." She heard Paul (Private) say.

"That doesn't mean he can't try."

"Ragllpheislkjnklsklja baby!" Bob (Rico) exclaimed.

"Exactly my point Rico." Paul (Private) responded.

She gritted her beak.

They lied to her!

As far as she was concerned she needed to make sure that way she was oblivious to what they had done.


	4. The Truth is Out

**Chapter 4 is finally here! I know it took me a while, but it's here! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Truth is Out<p>

Crystal walked into the room.

"So how are you boys enjoying yourselves?" she asked coolly, pouring herself a cup of coffee sticking a fish in it, along with milk and sugar.

"You put a fish in your coffee too?" Skipper asked.

"Oh yes. It gives it that sweet taste of fish in it, wouldn't you agree Donatello?" she asked, using Skipper's fake name.

"Certainly madam." He agreed.

"Do you like your coffee black, regular, or decaf?" she asked.

"Regular," Skipper answered.

"Tony, Bob? What about you two?"

"Regular, just like Donatello." Kowalski replied. "And you better make Bob's a decaf."

"Why?"

"He's the psychotic one of the group. He loves explosions or anything with action in it. Caffeine will make him really hyper. "

"Hmm." She muttered, making their coffees. "Would you boys like fish in your coffee?"

"No thank you."

"FISH!"

"Okay and don't worry Paul, I'll get your tea in a moment." Crystal replied making Skipper's, Kowalski's and Rico's cup of coffee.

She slid their coffees to them and started making Private's tea.

"So Crystal what was your brother like before you two were separated?" Skipper asked.

"Sk-Donatello! You should know better not to ask them something that is too personal." Private frowned.

"No it's okay Paul, I don't mind." Crystal replied sitting his tea down. "Actually boys, before I talk to you about my brother I have something that I think you might be interested in. If you could follow me please."

The four male penguins looked at each other and shrugged, getting up to follow her.

She led them to a room near the end of the hall.

"Follow me through here." She replied, opening the third door on the left.

They walked inside.

"So what's this surprise Crystal?" Kowalski asked.

"You'll see." She answered, shutting the door behind.

The room was pitch black.

"What the…?" Skipper squawked.

Crystal tackled them in the pitch dark room (which you wouldn't know because you wouldn't be able to see them).

And she chained them to the wall.

"What's going on here?" Private exclaimed.

Crystal switched on a desk lamp, pointing the light on their faces.

"Now don't you DARE lie to me again! Who are you? Are you working for my arch enemy, Professor Snake? Tell me now!" she demanded, pulling Skipper's head to look at her.

"We're not lying!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me Tony or should say Kowalski?" she snapped.

They looked at her in shock.

"That's right! I heard you. Now start spilling." She growled.

"Okay! We'll spill!" Private exclaimed.

"Private!" Skipper scowled.

She pulled out a knife and held it against the flat headed penguin's neck.

"Answers. Now." She growled.

"Okay! I'm Skipper, leader of my team. And we aren't really from Cleveland." Skipper explained.

"We were transported from the future by accident miss!" Private took over.

"Yea, sure." She muttered, not believing them.

"It's true!" Private exclaimed.

"Prove it then!" She snapped.

"I'm your brother! Your son Victor Blowhole will be an evil villain and you adopted him from his abusive father when he was day old. I was separated from you when your crate fell off the boat! Is that enough for you?" Kowalski exclaimed.

She stared at him in disbelief.

"You're serious?" she asked.

Rico nodded. "Yup!"

She sat the knife down and pushed a button, releasing them.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you boys, but I don't take kindly to those who lie to me. For all I know you could've been agents of my rival Professor Snake."

"Perfectly understandable." Kowalski replied.

"Good. Again I'm sorry. But my son could've been in grave danger and I can't stand to lose him."

"Perfectly fine madam." Skipper replied.

Crystal rubbed her neck.

"I should check on Victor, I don't want him to asphyxiate himself." She replied, opening the door.

She down the hall to the second door on the left opened the door and went inside.

Victor had his face buried in his pillow.

Crystal gently grabbed his head and turned it to the side.

"We don't need to hurt yourself in the middle of the night do we baby?" she whispered, kissing his cheek.

He giggled in his sleep and stuck his flipper in his mouth.

She stroked his head.

"Such a good baby for his mommy." She whispered to herself.

She walked over to the door, opening it.

She walked out a small smile on her beak.

"Good night my little angle."

She looked at the four penguins standing in front of her.

Skipper was giving her the evil eye.

"What? I can't check on my son?" she asked crossing her flippers and tapping her foot.

"No, no, our enemy _is_ your child. But we'll leave him be since he's only a baby."

She shook her head.

"You are still hung up about the past aren't you?" she asked.

He glared at her.

"As I tell Victor when he's really upset about something: There is good and evil in everyone, some show good more often while others show evil, but never forget that love will rule all." She quoted her most used phrase.

"That was so sweet!" Private replied.

Rico was gagging.

She rolled her eyes.

She yawned.

"I need to go to bed. I'll show you boys to your rooms." She replied.

She walked down the hall with them in tow.

"My room is across Victor's; the bathroom is third door on the right. Kowalski, your room is the fourth on the left, Skipper across the hallway. Private your room is next to Skippers and Rico's is next to Kowalski."

She yawned again.

"See you boys in the morning." She muttered, going into her room.

"Good night Crystal." Kowalski replied.

"Have pleasant dreams miss Crystal." Private answered.

"Night!" Rico squawked going into his room.

Crystal looked at Skipper.

"Sleep well Skipper, and don't hold my son for something he will do in the future, now."

Skipper grunted. "See you in the morning ma'am."

Crystal shut her door.

"Boys lights out. We will continue training tomorrow morning." Skipper told his team.

"Aye, aye, Skipper." They saluted.

Skipper saluted and went into his room.

Private turned to Kowalski.

"Night K'walski."

"Good night Private."

With that they went into their rooms to see what adventure they will endure tomorrow.


	5. A New Found Love?

**Me and my good friend the WazzupPeople had been chatting about what would happen if Skipper and Crystal would be a couple, much to Skipper's and Blowhole's consent. And thanks WP for helping with the story!**

**Blowhole: The horror! Kill me now!**

**Skipper: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Blowhole!**

**Me: Shut up! It's cute. So here's Chapter 5. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A New Found Love?<p>

Skipper was up.

How could he not?

Even if he was in the past he would never let his team grow soft.

They needed to stay fit.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private belly slid up to him.

They saluted.

"Morning boys. Let's start training."

"What do you plan on having us do, sir?" Kowalski asked.

"Laps, 50 of them, around Crystal's base."

They took off.

Crystal walked of her room.

She yawned.

She went into the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee.

She sat in her recliner chair, enjoying the scent of her fresh coffee.

She turned the screen on to the news.

Skipper and his team ran past her.

She continued to sip her coffee, ignoring them.

She saw Kowalski lagging behind.

"Hop to baby brother. You're falling behind." She teased.

"I…don't see…you…training." He huffed doing his tenth lap.

"I don't start working out till my morning coffee." She explained.

When Kowalski was gone, Private stopped.

"Miss Crystal would you like to work out with us?" he asked.

"No thank you dear. I got my own training schedule that I attend to."

He nodded and went back training.

Skipper stopped.

He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Nothing like fifty laps to start the morning, wouldn't you agree Crystal?" he asked.

"I guess, but I have my own training routine that I do." She answered, taking the last swig of her coffee. "Would you like to come?"

Skipper looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"I figured a commanding officer would be willing to learn anything to help farther his experience as well as his team."

He was struck speechless.

She gave a coy smile.

"Of course if you're scared, then I understand."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there sister, I'm not afraid of anything."

He puffed out his chest to prove a point.

She poked it.

"I see. Then come along." She purred, stroking a flipper under his break.

He followed her, in a daze.

They walked to the eighth door on the left.

She flicked the light on to see a training room.

Skipper stared wide eye at the training room.

On the far corner of the room were a treadmill and a plasma screen TV. Weights and booby traps filled the outer area, making the room seemingly harmless, but difficult to get through. Up on the ceiling were a few hoops and a thin rope connecting between them.

A punching bag was lined up in the center of the room, various pictures offered to stick on it for helpful "motivation."

Invisible lasers were monitoring the room from all sides. Crystal grabbed a small remote, with tons of buttons on it. The remote's job was to change the rank of difficulty the task gives you, the task itself and the equipment needed for the task.

"What do you think?" she smirked.

"It's beautiful." He answered, tears forming in his eyes.

She looked at him.

"Are you crying?"

"What?" he squawked. "Of course not! I was sweating through my eyes!"

"Mmhmm." She replied, not believing him.

She looked at her remote.

"I usually go on the highest level, but I don't think you would be able handle it."

"Is that a challenge?" he demanded.

"Kinda." She answered with a grin.

"Bring it on!"

She pushed a button, the equipment turning on.

A couple of robots with bright red eyes appeared out of the ground.

"TRAINING ROOM ACTIVATED." A female recorded voice boomed.

_I can see where Blowhole developed the usage of deep recorded voices._ Skipper thought to himself.

Crystal attacked a couple of robots that started shooting lasers and darts at her, avoiding the other lasers that were moving around the room.

Skipper followed her.

A large log with two ropes, one on each end, headed towards them.

They dodged it as it crushed three robots.

"TRAINING ROOM SHUTTING DOWN. YOUR SON IS AWAKE." The voice boomed.

Everything in the room stopped operating.

They were put away.

"What happened? I thought we were training?" Skipper asked a bit disappointed that their training stopped.

"We were, but Victor is awake. I can be a soldier any moment, but I'm a full time mother. I can't put that on hold."

She left the room, leaving Skipper alone.

He sighed.

He had never seen a girl who could move so gracefully in battle.

_The fierce look in her eyes._

_Her determination as she fights._

_God, she's beautiful._

Skipper's eyes widen at his thought.

_Did I just think that? _

_What is wrong with me?_

_I'm falling for Kowalski's sister! Blowhole's mom!_

He held his flippers against his head.

"No, no, no, no! I can't be thinking these thoughts!" he told himself, running into the bathroom.

He turned the faucet on and splash water on his face.

He looked at himself in mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked.

_You're in love with your enemy's mom that's what's wrong with you._ His reflection shot.

He groaned.

"I can't be in love with Kowalski's sister. She's Blowhole's mom! It'll be awkward."

_Well you are. Whatcha going to do lover boy? Hide your feelings?_

"Possibly. I'm not going let this slip. Kowalski will kill me! And who knows how Blowhole will react."

_So you're not going to tell her?_

"I can't! Maybe when we get back to the future."

He shook his head.

"What am I going to do?"

He walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

Private went up to him.

"Skippa'? Where were you?"

"Crystal was showing me a new training method."

"Oh, that sounds exciting! Maybe you can show us one day sir."

Skipper smiled.

"One day Young Private, but today is not that day."

Private nodded.

Skipper glanced to see Crystal in the kitchen, feeding her son.

He was being a little stubborn.

She was talking to him in a gently, forcing the nipple of the bottle in his mouth a bit.

He complied once he tasted the milk.

He smiled.

Maybe liking Crystal wasn't a bad thing.

He shook his head of the thought.

He can't be in love right now.

His team needed to get home, and that was the first thing they need to do.

Love would have to wait for the time being.


	6. Bonding

**God it's been forever since I updated this! I'm so sorry people!**

**Blowhole: *giggles* Bad sissy! Bad, bad sissy!**

**Shut up Vic!**

**Skipper: Shut don't go up.**

**That's my line! *growls* Never mind. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Bonding<p>

Kowalski went up to his sister, who was feeding Victor, or we shall now call him Blowhole.

Blowhole was eating, or more like drinking, his milk.

"I see you keep him on a regular diet of milk."

Crystal looked at him before turning back to her son.

"He's six months old Kowalski. And of course he's gonna be on a milk diet. Dolphins have to be on a milk diet for two years."

Kowalski frowned.

"I know that. You're not the only smart one of the family you know."

She smiled.

"I know, but I love irritating you."

Kowalski tickled Blowhole under his chin.

The little dolphin giggled, milk dripping onto his bib.

He chuckled.

At least he actually gets to be an uncle for the time being, even though Blowhole won't remember it.

"Would you like to feed Victor?" Crystal asked him.

He looked at her.

"Really?"

She nodded, handing him the bottle. Blowhole looked at him with big eyes, but continued to drink the milk. Kowalski could see that the little dolphin was studying him, whether to trust him or not.

"Don't worry Victor. I'm not going to hurt you." He told him. It felt weird to call his enemy by his first name.

Blowhole continued to drink his milk. He took a mouthful of milk and pulled back, then spit it all over Kowalski. He giggled, clapping his flippers.

Kowalski frowned, milk dripping down his feathers.

Crystal started laughing.

"That's adorable," she chuckled.

"It's not funny!" he snapped.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not,"

"Is,"

"Not,"

"Is,"

"Not,"

"Is,"

"Not! Not! Not! Not! Not!" Kowalski replied.

Crystal laughed, tossing him a towel.

"Here, get yourself clean up, your dripping milk on the floor." She told him, taking a washcloth and washing her son's face.

Blowhole giggled at the attention his mother was giving him. He lifted his flippers up. A sign saying he wanted to be picked up. Crystal lifted her son out of the highchair. He wrapped his flippers around her neck, rubbing his head against her. Kowalski smiled at his sister and adoptive nephew.

Crystal smiled at him.

"Would you like to spend time with your nephew?"

Kowalski looked at her in shock.

"A-are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded, handing Blowhole to him.

Kowalski held him, cradling his little nephew.

Blowhole looked at him. He smiled.

"Now I would advise you give Victor a bath. He's going to really sticky from that milk." Crystal told her little brother.

Kowalski nodded and started to waddle towards the bathroom.

Blowhole nuzzled his chest.

Kowalski sat him on the bathroom floor. The little dolphin picked up a rubber duck and banged it on the floor, laughing.

Kowalski smiled as he filled the tub up, pouring in the bubble bath. Blowhole rolled onto his back, sucking on the rubber duck. He had to admit, Blowhole did look cute as a baby as it was good to spend time with him, much to Skipper's consent.

Kowalski shut the water off and touched it with his elbow.

"There not to hot or too cold. Come on Blowhole. Time to get you cleaned up."

The genius penguin picked up his enemy and placed him in the bubble bath. Bath toys were floating in the tub. A rubber duck, a rubber squid, a purple rocket, a Barbie doll, and a teething ring were floating in the water.

Blowhole immediately started playing with the rubber duck.

"Ducky." He smiled.

Kowalski took a hold of him and started rubbing the soap on him. Blowhole giggled. The little dolphin had started splashing the water. Kowalski dodged the water that was being aimed at him.

"No, no, bad baby dolphin." Kowalski giggled, finishing cleaning him off.

Blowhole giggled and splashed more water on him. Kowalski sighed and picked the little dolphin up and sat him on the ground, drying him off with a big fluffy blue towel. Blowhole clinged onto the towel after Kowalski was finished drying him off. The little dolphin yawned and started to snuggle with it. Kowalski chuckled.

"I used to like snuggling with the biggest fluffiest towel I could find too, when I was little." Kowalski told him.

Blowhole looked at him and smiled. He yawned again and started to doze off.

"Looks like it's time for your nap." The tall penguin answered, picking up the dozing little dolphin.

He walked into the dolphin's room and sat him in the crib. Blowhole rolled onto his side, as Kowalski gently pulled the towel away from him and covered him with the baby blanket. He placed the pacifier that was on the dresser in his nephew's mouth. A smile formed on the little dolphin's face as he slept happily with the pacifier in his mouth.

Kowalski smiled as he shut the door. Maybe bonding with Blowhole wasn't as bad as he thought.


End file.
